This project will be concerned with the characterization of quantitation of the tremor component of the alcohol withdrawal syndrome in mice. This component will be investigated in mice undergoing both mild and severe alcohol withdrawal. It is envisaged that the results obtained will allow tremor measurement to be used as a prodromic measure of the severity of a developing alcohol withdrawal syndrome. This project will also be concerned with the investigation of the nature of the changes in body or organ function of which metabolic tolerance to ethanol is a manifestation. To this end the interaction of metabolic tolerance induction with the first and zero order kinetics of in vivo ethanol disappearance will be compared and the effect thereon of pyrazole, fructose, 2:4 dinitrophenol and diethyldithiocarbamic acid methyl ester will be studied.